


Wishing

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Humping Pillows, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Love, Pining, Sex Toys, kinda voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wishes Dean wanted him, only him. And Dean soon realises that he wants this too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate help tagging this - my mind is blank...

Sam lay on the motel bed naked, staring at his hands and wishing they were smaller, softer, more feminine before he dropped them to his chest and stroked his nipples. As they hardened he pressed into the flesh around them and wished they were actual breasts, breasts you could cup in your hands and squeeze, breasts you could nuzzle and suckle on, breasts you could hold onto as you fucked. Sighing, he moved his hands down his chest, wishing he weren’t so hairy and muscled, and as he rested his hands on his stomach he wished it was softer, more round and able to expand with new life.

Raising his legs until his feet were firmly planted on the mattress, he opened his legs as he squirted lube into his right hand and slicked up his fingers, all the while wishing he did not need to rely on artificial lubrication. Ignoring the dick he wished he did not have, he used his left hand to pull his cheeks apart and stroked his right index finger down his cleft until it ran over his hole, which he then slowly circled. Taking a deep breathe he slowly pushed his finger in, trying to relax himself as he did, until the second knuckle was inside him. Moving slowly he started stretching himself open, barely making it to three fingers before the need to come became too much and he quickly lubed up the biggest dildo he could find and slowly inserted it into his hole.

“So big,” he whined as he started moving it in and out slowly, “hung like a fucking horse…”

Desperate for friction on his dick, he left the dildo in his ass and got onto all fours before piling up all of the room’s pillows under him. Burying his dick in the pile he leaned forward supporting his weight on his left arm as he reached behind himself with his right and took hold of the toy once again. As he pushed forward into the pillows, the dildo slid out of him and he eagerly pushed back, fucking himself on it.

Without realising it, he began moaning/panting/begging:  
“Harder! Fuck me harder!”  
“Fuck, just like that!”  
“Want to still feel it tomorrow!”  
“Fill me up with your cum bro, make me your bitch!”

“Oh,” he moaned, face planted into the mattress as he used both hands to fuck himself with the dildo, “so close Dean, so fucking close,” until suddenly he was coming all over the motel’s bed, pillows having scattered from his forceful movements, sobbing his brother’s name.

As he lay flat on his stomach, dick throbbing from rubbing off on the coarse material, he allowed the tears to flow; his brother was out there somewhere fucking some faceless woman when all Sam wanted was for his brother to fuck him, and only him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day . . .

Sam squirmed in his seat for the hundredth time, “You okay there Sammy?”

“Uh yeah,” he said as he suddenly stilled, “strained a muscle in my thigh during the last hunt.”

Dean didn’t say anything as he nodded, trying to remember if his brother had shown any signs of injury during their walk back to the car after successfully ganking the monster of the week.

“There’s a garage coming up,” the words derailed his thoughts as he remembered saying they needed to stop for gas.

-

As soon as the car came to a stop next to the pump, Sam was out of the door saying something about needing the restroom. 

Dean waved him off, filled the tank, and then meandered into the shop to see if they had pie – when he got back to the car and Sammy wasn’t back yet, he went to check up on his brother.

-

Dean pulled his gun out of his waistband as he pushed the door open; the restroom was gloomy with only one working light and three tiny, filthy windows set high in the walls. Closing the door quietly behind him, he was just about to call for his brother when he heard a grunt – the furthest stall was the only one occupied; dropping to his haunches a quick glance showed him that Sam was in it. 

There were no other sounds coming from the stall, and as he turned to leave his brother to his business, his brain finally deciphered why the sounds coming from the stall were so familiar: it was of flesh moving on flesh – Sammy was jerking off!

“Oh god Dean,” was choked out from behind him, causing Dean to whirl around thinking he had been caught, but Sam wasn’t standing there. Dropping to his haunches again, Dean saw that Sam was still in the stall – what the fuck?!?

Sam moaned again as the sound of his hand working his dick became more intense, Dean was pretty sure he’d heard wrong but then his brother was moaning his name again; begging for more, and harder.

His traitorous dick started to fill up as his blood rushed south; his body was finding the idea that Sam was imagining him – Dean, his fucking brother! – jerking him off to be hot as hell! What blood was left caused his face to redden as it heated up as he imagined what Sammy must look like in that stall.

Dean was jerked out of his own fantasy when Sam swore out loud as he came. Standing quickly, which caused him to wince as his jeans zip pressed into his erection; he backed up to the door and fled the restroom. 

He conjured up some really disgusting thoughts as he rushed to the car, willing his dick to go soft. In the few minutes he had before Sam got back into the Impala, he had to go back to being the Dean who didn’t know his brother jerked off to thoughts of him.

And later, after they book into a motel for the night, he would think about it with the help of a bottle of strong alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to let me know what you think! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I like getting comments :)


End file.
